Bus systems are known having various designs and implementing various types of transmission (see DE-A-3 631 477). In bus systems, digital data can be transmitted for measuring or controlling or analog signals can be transmitted. Bus systems are also suitable for voice transmission, as is discussed in European Patent Application EP 88117678.8.
There are known systems that have stations which can either process data or operate sensors, wiring accessories or motor-driven equipment like venetian blinds. These stations are coupled to a bus via a bus-coupler. The systems are designed either in a centralized or decentralized manner. Either digital data or analog signals can be transmitted over the bus for measuring or controlling the signals. In addition to the information, i.e., messages, sent to the stations, power for the electrical apparatus of the system is also supplied via the bus-coupler. In addition, the power available to the end user is also to be supplied to energy consumers such as motors, lights or heating devices.
The interplay between the bus and the bus-couplers, the number of required transmission paths as well as the type and operation of the devices effect the economic efficiency of a bus system. There is a need for an information separation device that operates especially economically.